Perfect Imperfection
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: A tiny kit, blind, deaf and mute to his Clan The young medicine cat is aware of his strong connection with StarClan, who have gifted the young cat a sense of smell like no other and offer him guidance. But the Dark Forest want this cat for their own, and can give him powers beyond the stars. Will little Brokenkit pull through for his Clan, or fall into the dark and make them pay?
1. Prologue

Poppyflower looked towards the stars with empty eyes. They were shining as brightly as ever, with faint patterns prancing about in their beautiful nighttime home. She looked down again and towards the Nursery. She could faintly see a pale brown she-cat licking five bundles with a dark grey-and-white tom stood beside her, purring. The rest of the Clan was asleep, even the elderly leader, worn out from a day of hunting and patrolling.

_How can they be so careless? _The tri-coloured she-cat wondered, turning her head back up to the sky. It had been a moon since the passing of her mentor, yet she had not let it go. It had been so sudden, so unlikely.

_Poppyflower woke up to the sound of thrashing and moaning. She sprang to her paws to see Brinktail flailing about madly, pained by something deadly. She ran over, calling her name over and over, trying to help her with all her medicinal knowledge. But by the time she'd tried her third healing herb, Brinktail's eyes were glazed, her jaws parted with shock and her claws half-sheathed. Poppyflower had told the Clan that she had a heart attack. What she didn't tell them was about the trail of juice dripping from her mouth, obviously a mix of deathberries, hemlock, nightshade and foxglove. Someone killed her._

Poppyflower sighed and got to her paws. While she was awake, she might as well check up on Pinebrook's kits and her. Five was a lot to handle, and she had been exhausted after her kitting. Collecting some borage, she padded into the Nursery.

Yarrowpatch looked up and moved over slightly as she entered, his eyes filled with love for his newborn kits.

"How are you feeling, Pinebrook?" she asked, nudging the borage towards her. The light brown she-cat lapped it up before replying.

"Tired, but happy. I think we've decided on names too." she mewed.

"Let's hear them then."

Her kits were one bright ginger she-cat, one white tom with grey stripes, a sturdy silver-white tom, a rosy-ginger she-cat and a dark grey tom with tufty fur. They had been named Dawnkit, Thistlekit, Hailkit, Rosekit and Stormkit respectively.

"They are beautiful names. Well, get some sleep now, you've had a rough day."

As Poppyflower left the Nursery, she was aware of the warm-cold feeling of stars, and picked up the scents of sweet newleaf blossom, greenleaf growth, leaf-fall musk and leaf-bare tang. She turned around; a ghostly presence was near. Had they come to take an unsurviving kit? Or just to visit their descendants?

But all she saw was two starry cats that were barely visible, licking the kits' foreheads.

And a dark shadow that neither Poppyflower nor the StarClan cats saw, waiting just behind.

* * *

RiverClan

Leader-Webstar-Grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Deputy-Nettlefang-Spiky-furred black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat-Poppyflower-Brown-gold-and-white tri-coloured she-cat with light green eyes

Warriors

Yarrowpatch-Black-and-white tom

Ashtail-silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice-Acornpaw_

Mintfoot-grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice-Bumblepaw (Also Archpaw)_

Bramblestripe - light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smallleaf-Tan furred she-cat with orange, white, and black splotches

Apprentices

Archpaw-Black she-cat, amber eye, and right side of face is scarred

Bumblepaw-Tall, long-furred gray tom with thick black stripes, pale amber eyes and a long bushy tail

Acornpaw- fluffy gray-brown mottled tabby she-cat

Queens

Beethorn - a bad tempered light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Ashtail's kits)

Pinebrook-Pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Yarrowpatch's kits: Dawnkit, Rosekit, Stormkit, Thistlekit and Hailkit)

ThunderClan

Leader-Flashstar-Black tom with a white chest and muzzle, amber eyes

Deputy-Mistyheart-Silver-grey tabby she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Shrewtail-Ginger-brown tom with a grey muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice-Softwing-Light grey she-cat with soft amber eyes

Warriors

Crystalblaze-Bluish white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a torn ear

Nightmoon-Black she-cat with a round white mark on her back, heterochromia eyes (green and amber)

ShadowClan

Leader-Songstar-Light ginger she-cat with light black stripes and blue eyes

Deputy-Nighthunter-Jet black she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Wavesplash-Grey-blue tom with sandy yellow eyes

WindClan 

Leader-Marshstar-Pale ginger tom with grey flecks and sickly-yellow eyes

Deputy-Shallowheart-Grey she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat-Lilymoon-White she-cat with pinkish tinge


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome back to Perfect Imperfection!**

**Literally everyone: Yes, you may submit OCs. Just not too many, and try not to flood the main Clan just because you want to see your OC every chapter. Oh, and if you want you can put 'Poppyflower thinks this cat may have murdered Brinktail because...:' but none of your cats are allowed to be the murderer. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The dark grey tomkit knew inside that he was ready for the world. He knew that he was four days old, and that he could move his paws, ears, tail and head. He knew that his mother would be waiting for him, to give him purrs and affection. That his father would come and say how proud he was of him. That his littermates and other kits would be squeaking with excitement and he tumbled and rolled around with them. That the leader would be already deciding his mentor and warrior name.

But inside something was off. Should he not be able to hear his mother's purrs, or the squeaks of other playing kits? Or were they keeping silent, waiting for him to open his eyes so that they could purr and squeal twice as much?

He decided that the latter was right, and excitement filled his mind. How happy he would be playing with his littermates!

And so he lifted his muzzle slightly, preparing for the grand occasion upon which he would open his eyes to the world waiting around him.

After a flick of his tail, he broke the seal keeping his eyes shut.

But everything was dark.

He looked left and right, turning his head to see if he could pull away from the darkness. But it was everywhere. He blinked multiple times, trying to shake off the darkness like he would a burr. But nothing happened. Was it supposed to be like this? Eyes open or closed he could only see nothing. Maybe the world _was _this dark.

Out of nowhere, something wet stroked along the top of his head. He scrambled away, alarmed at the suddenness before realising it must have been his mother. She had groomed him before, and he was used to it, but this was so sudden. Should he not have been able to hear her first? Or see her?

Was she talking to him? He couldn't hear it but something inside told him that she was. Expectation?

He stretched his muzzle up slightly, feeling a slight pulse of shock as his whiskers touched her muzzle. Her jaw was moving up and down, but he could hear nothing and see nothing.

_Maybe I'm blind? And deaf?_

The thought hit him as he sat back again, filling him with fear. Suddenly, something around his size crashed into him, bowling him over. He opened his mouth and let out what he thought was a yowl of fear. But he heard nothing. His mouth was open, but there was no vibrations in his throat to tell him that he'd made a sound.

_Maybe I can't talk yet. I'm not deaf!_

He could smell a familiar scent this time, and unlike his other senses his smell was phenomenal. He noted this one as a tom, the biggest in the litter.

_My litter._

Without reaching this time, he could feel his jaw moving up and down, and the vibrations in his throat. This kit could talk, but why couldn't he?

After a few more heartbeats, the tom got off him. How did this kit move with such accuracy in the darkness?

_What if this kit can't see the darkness?_

Thinking back to when he had him pinned down, he remembered how the kit seemed to be talking.

_Can this kit see, hear and talk? Can all the cats? Am I the only one who can't?_

_But no_, he thought, _these cats have been awake longer than me, and I've only just come around. It'll come within a few days time._

So the kit managed to crawl back to his mother without tripping up and curled up, letting sleep take him once more.

Poppyflower POV

Poppyflower hadn't been to this part of the forest since her apprenticeship. As far as she was concerned, no one even knew about it.

_But someone must have done._

She hopped onto a high pile of rocks that was often the temporary camp in floods and, making sure no one was watching, dived into an extremely small crack between two. She landed in a strange grassy place with several familiar bushes growing around her.

Yew, hemlock, deadly nightshade, foxglove, holly…

A few twigs lay on the ground beneath the yew and deadly nightshade bushes, stripped of their berries. A hemlock plant was blatantly missing a few sprigs. A foxglove flower was lying on the ground, all seeds missing. The holly was the only one untouched, only a few leaves littered the ground. Poppyflower purred in amusement. Whoever had tried reaching for the berries had obviously given up after so many pricks.

But her face straightened. This proved her suspicions. No one else supposedly knew about this, and they think the same. So they had taken all the poisons they needed and left. But it would need to be someone who knew that these were poisons, and also how to disguise their scent. And someone who had a grudge on Brinktail.

But who?


	3. Chapter 2

The dark grey tomkit woke up to the still silence once more. It had been three days of consciousness now, and it was getting clear that something was off. He could not see, he could not hear, and he could not speak.

He had learned his father's scent, as well as the individual ones of his littermates, and the ones of the three apprentices that had moved out of the Nursery a moon ago. There had been no other visitors, and what he didn't know was that his mother and father had requested that no cat, not even the leader or medicine cat, was to come in. They had said that their kits needed time to develop a bit more before meeting the rest of the Clan. What they did not say was that they were suspecting this kit's disabilities, and were already embarrassed.

His siblings were oblivious to anything wrong with him, and just thought he was still getting used to the world, Dawnkit especially. She would often wrap her tail around his muzzle and teach him to run laps around the Nursery until he could do it without guidance. He soon got used to the familiar path that they took, and so she would watch him do so while thinking of plans for him to use in battle. Maybe by locating everyone by their scents and the feeling on his whiskers?

So as the grey tomkit raced around, she decided to join in with him. Round and round in circles. He could scent his mother at one point at every lap, and attempted a mew at every passing, seeing if he needed practice to speak. What he was unaware of was the sharp turning of her head as he went by, and the look of disgust on her face.

But that day something went wrong.

One second he was on his track, and the next he had veered off and tripped, crashing into another scent abundant in the Nursery. Had he been able to see, he would have seen an angry-looking light brown tabby she-cat with a swollen belly and yellow eyes. Had he been able to hear, he would have known that her name was Beethorn, and she lived up to it. Had he been able to talk, he would have apologised and maybe she wouldn't be so mad.

He could not hear her shout, growl and snarl, but he could tell something was off, and his ears vibrated anyway. Dawnkit began to usher him away from the angry queen, but unfortunately that took them to Pinebrook. The ginger she-kit expected her mother to defend her from Beethorn, but to her shock, she nodded along then growled at her kit.

Had he not been disabled, maybe she would have defended him.

Had he not been disabled, maybe she wouldn't have unsheathed her claws and drawn a red line down his shoulder.

He flinched back at the sudden pain, ears flat against his head. Dawnkit whimpered alongside him; she had never seen their mother so furious. Apparently Beethorn was taken aback by the sudden lash too, as her anger faded and she began to apologise to their small kitten and her mother. Pinebrook ignored her. The tomkit tried to curl up and forget about it by his mother, but she pushed him away. Beethorn picked him up and set her near him, licking the kit's wound and letting him sleep.

There was no love for this kit from his mother.

Beethorn POV

It was midnight, and Beethorn could only see the silver white of Pinebrook's moon-tinged fur.

"You showed care to my worthless kit. Ignore him, shun him, hurt him. We don't want anything to happen to your kits now, would we?"

She pulled away, blinking in terror. Her and Pinebrook had been friends since kithood, but this was a new light that shone in her eyes. One she had never seen before.

_Pure evil._

Blindly, she nodded, reluctantly agreeing to this she-cat's wishes through fear. For the first time, she wished she were Archpaw, crazy, alone and scarred, but with her inside sanity and a loving brother to keep her safe. She had Ashtail, but how could she ever tell him without losing a kit to the eerie cat standing above her?

"Show me that you really agree." was her response, looking with such hatred at her obviously blind, deaf and mute kitten. Without thinking, Beethorn picked the kit up and flung him roughly across the Nursery. Pinebrook looked disappointed, like she was expected something bigger, but trotted over to her own nest again, wrapped herself around her remaining kits and, with one last look at Beethorn, closed her eyes.

Poppyflower POV

Poppyflower looked at the still, tall figure of Archpaw as she sat by the entrance, staring at nothing, unblinking. Could she ever drop the tattered remains of her sanity off like her?

_But no. I have a Clan to represent._

Her hazy amber eye seemed to be glowing in the dark, and the sleek blackness of her fur almost lost her in the shadows, making it look like only a pale amber orb was floating there, like a fading star. Was that the original plan for her creation before the monstrous dog had come and broken away at her frame, tearing her mind away? Had her spirit already joined StarClan? Or was it trapped somewhere beneath her broken remains?

And now her jaw was moving with unspoken words, talking to the ghosts of her mind. Or was that a blurred flash of starry silver she saw? Archpaw finally seemed to come to focus, and Poppyflower felt a chill creeping down her spine as she slowly turned to look at the tri-coloured medicine cat.

Through the disarray of sounds, Poppyflower could make out a wailing song hidden within the distorted moan sent towards her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! I have updated the allegiances, and finished chapter three. SO without further ado, voila! (or viola if your my IRL friend, which is very unlikely but still a running joke)**

For the first time, the dark grey tomkit could see.

But this wasn't the world he was expecting.

It was silvery and bright, with stars blinking around him. Misty too.

But he could not see anyone. There was no scent of his mother, siblings, or the queen that had provided him warm for the night.

"Mama!" he called out.

And he realised he could talk, and hear his own voice.

_I'm not disabled after all!_

But he was alone. And he would rather be disabled than alone.

"Hello Stormkit."

The grey tomkit spun around. Was this his mother? He had never heard her speak before. But who was she speaking to? Stormkit?

There was a purr of laughter. "I'm not your mother, but I can tell you who Stormkit is."

"Who?" he asked, squinting to see if he could spot a cat in the mist.

He was suddenly aware of a presence behind him. He spun around to see a misty silver cat speckled with stars, slightly transparent. She was a lot taller and larger compared to him, and he jumped backwards.

She purred with laughter again, and the tomkit began to feel a warmth spreading through him. This she-cat meant no harm.

"My name is Sweetflame, and you are Stormkit."

"My name is Stormkit?" he asked, wonder filling his mew.

"Yes, little Stormkit."

Stormkit smiled for a moment.

"But where are we? This doesn't smell like home."  
"This is StarClan," Sweetflame explained, "It is where the spirits of the dead cats go. We are currently on the outskirts."  
"Wait so am I dead?" Stormkit asked, tilting his head.

"No, little one, you are simply just visiting. Tell you what, since you're RiverClan, how about I give you swimming lessons?"

Stormkit pricked his ears. If he could swim before his littermates, and before his apprenticeship, maybe he'd be able to show his mother and father that he was worthy of their love! Maybe the water would clear away the blackness, and he'd be able to see!

He followed Sweetflame through the starry mist, happy that he could see where he was putting his paws, until they reached a gently flowing, clear river. It was a beautiful sight, he could see the beginnings of StarClan from here, and the river was beautiful. It was just deep enough for the full-grown she-cat, and he could see the smooth pebbles at the bottom without fear of drowning.

"Watch me." the starry she-cat purred, slipping into the river and beginning to move her legs in a walking motion. Stormkit gasped slightly as she swam through the water gracefully, keeping her muzzle rested on the water's surface. Without waiting for her to explain it to him, he leapt in and began trying to replicate her. He moved his legs like he was walking and after a few moments of panic, he began moving. He was slow at first with his muscles aching within seconds, but eventually he kicked less to go further.

It was an amazing feeling to cut through the rippling surface like the wet fish he sometimes smelt his mother or the other queen eating at least twice a day. Stormkit even once dared to duck his head underwater, but he found that the liquid gave him no air and stung his eyes, and he pulled up spluttering and laughing. He tried again, this time dealing with the slight stinging and holding his breath, and he found that beneath the surface even more wonders were to be found. Seagrass swayed with the slight current and the pebbles were smooth and shiny. A small minnow flashed in front of him and he struck out with a paw to grab it, silently giggling as it slipped through his claws.

At last he needed air again and he came up and clambered onto the bank, shaking out his fur with a laugh. Sweetflame padded up to him again and licked his forehead affectionately.

"Enjoy that?"

Stormkit nodded enthusiastically.

She laughed. "Just remember what you do…"

To his disappointment, black lines started cutting through his dream and he found himself in something close to consciousness, the type where he was awake but unable to move. But he was still tired, and didn't want to anyway.

He felt teeth meet his scruff, and he be picked up and carried like his mother sometimes did to move him out of the nest at night. There was the familiar sensation of being lifted and swaying as he moved. Above the familiar Nursery scents, he caught his father's, and immediately recognised that it was him carrying him.

But where were they going?

The warmth of the Nursery became the coldness of the chilly outdoors, and the icy breeze ruffled Stormkit's fur. _Where are you taking me?_ He wanted to mewl to his father, but he knew that was not possible and his body was not obeying his mind. He could not see any hints, he could not hear any hints, and he could not ask for any hints.

Stormkit felt reeds and rushes brush his fur, and his tail and back paws touched the ground as he realised his father was ducking. Then, he was off the ground again. He smelt fresh, running water like the river in his dream, and he wondered if his father was going to teach him how to swim more.

Stormkit felt the stretch in his father's neck as he slowly moved him outwards, and the tiny grey tomkit felt the spray of the water and confirmed he was hovering above the water.

The there was the sensation of falling.

The then sensation of hitting.

And with shock came sinking.

* * *

Poppyflower POV

Poppyflower trotted briskly to the back of the Medicine Den and reached into her shelter, pulling out feverfew. Mossypaw had just come down with a fever, and Hollowpaw was still sleeping towards the front with treated bellyache. Mousenose the elder was having repeated coughing fits that had only calmed down a little with tansy and honey, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she had to diagnose him with whitecough. Or worse…

It seemed that now it was midnight, and officially leaf-bare, the cold frost seemed to want to do its worst this season.

Mossypaw was lying on a nest moaning and coughing occasionally. When Poppyflower felt her nose it was dry and hot, and her eyes were dull.

"Here, eat this, it will make you feel better soon." she whispered, nudging the herb towards her. The grey tabby Maine coon coughed again and lapped them up, blinking gratefully at the tri-coloured medicine cat. She quickly returned to her own nest, hoping that there weren't any other casualties that night.

The moon shone in the sky, reminding her that the next night it would be half-moon, and she would be going to the monthly gathering of medicine cats to speak with StarClan at the Moonstone. She sighed, and began wishing that Brinktail was still with her and not just an empty space.

She had just fallen asleep when a loud wail from the Nursery roused her once more, this time sharply. Poppyflower got hurriedly to her paws and ran to the entrance, resting a paw on Hollowpaw and her tail of Mossypaw as she went to tell them to stay lying down. The Clan was poking their heads out of Dens, and a few were galloping towards the Nursery, Poppyflower included.

A path cleared for her to dash through, and she skidded to a halt in front of a panicked Beethorn and a crying Pinebrook.

"What is it?" she gasped, looking everywhere for any sign of anything wrong. The brown queen swept away her tail to reveal only four of her small kits.

"Stormkit is missing!"


	5. Chapter 4

This was not the water Stormkit had experienced in his dream.

It was colder than ice and rough and pushy, tossing him about like a scrap of moss. He, of course, could not hear it, but the roar of it seemed to still shake him to the core. He coughed and spluttered as he tumbled about, one second above the water, the next in its icy depths.

When he got over the shock and sheer cold, his legs began to move once more, fighting to get him to the surface. Where was his father? Would he save him? When he broke the surface, he tried to call for help, but once again it failed. Surely his father would be nearing him soon? Surely he dropped him by accident? Then another thought occurred to him.

Had he been dropped here on purpose?

No, no, that couldn't be true! His father had never tried to hurt him before. But his thoughts flicked back to the time his mother had scratched him, and he began to doubt it.

Was he really loved?

The second Stormkit thought that he would be able to stay above the surface until he was found, a wave pounded him from behind, dragging him down with it. His lungs screamed for air as he fought for the surface, and his muscles were searing with pain and tiredness. He was running on adrenaline, and adrenaline would not take him far if he could not escape the danger. Once again, as he reached the precious air, he was caught up in another wave , this one picking him up and throwing him into a rock.

The air was slammed out of him and his back ached and the water grabbed him again and tossed him about. He was numb with pain and fatigue, and he could feel water flooding into his lungs. He was lain down on the sandy bed where he barely felt the waves, another blackness overcoming him. This was a different dark, the dark of sleep chasing up to him.

_This is it, _ he thought, _this is where I die…_

Yarrowpatch POV

After being left alone to grieve with his mate, Yarrowpatch turned to Pinebrook with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you make me do that?" he hissed.

"We need to prove ourselves by giving RiverClan strong, healthy, _loyal_ kits. He. Won't. Help. To make up for..._his _mistakes we need to prove that we have a pure, strong bloodline, and giving the Clan such a disabled fish-brained kit will only show them that we are worthless." she growled in reply.

"We were forgiven long ago. Those we not our actions or our fault. Besides, wouldn't having a disabled kit grow up to be a fine warrior prove ourselves even more?"

She laughed quietly. "How would such a puny runt make it to an apprentice?"

Yarrowpatch sighed. "I love you, Pinebrook, you know I do. I just hope you never make the same mistake again."

She did not respond to this, but instead ran a paw across each of her precious kits' flanks.

"My dear Hailkit, you shall grow up to be strong and mighty, a feared and honoured fighter. My sweet Rosekit, you shall be so beautiful and find a loving mate, to carry on the bloodline. My beloved Thistlekit, you shall be cunning and crafty, and no enemy will escape your claws. And my precious Dawnkit, you shall be swift and agile, hunting with ease and skill. And none of you, _none of you_, will ever remember Stormkit."

Poppyflower POV

Poppyflower shook out her fur and left the Medicine Den. It was the night of the half-moon, almost a whole day after Stormkit's disappearance, and it was nice to see Pinebrook sleeping peacefully with her kits and mate. Her own best friend Smallleaf was on guard just by the Nursery, a look of strong determination shining in her eyes.

Poppyflower changed her path to say a quick greeting to the mottled she-cat.

"Hi, Smallleaf."

"Hey, Poppyflower. You leaving now?" she asked in response.

"Yes. How's Pinebrook?"

"She seems to be sleeping well. The loss of Stormkit has distressed her all day, but she looks happy with her kits. I've noticed that if kits are lost, whether it be to greencough or weakness or lost in the outer world, the younger it is, the less distressed the mother is. They don't have enough time to love as much as four-moon olds or so."

Of course Smallleaf knew that. Small and kind, the she-cat spent much of her time caring for kits in the Nursery. It upset her that Stormkit couldn't be found at all in the territory, and she had gained a fierce desire to protect them from harm. Poppyflower bid her farewell and left camp.

The journey through WindClan territory was long and tiring but uneventful. She had left as early as she could and the sun had only just set. Still, she kept a brisk pace, wishing the Moonstone was closer. The moon was rising as she reached it, and only Wavesplash of ShadowClan had not arrived yet.

Poppyflower trotted over to her other closest friend, Lilymoon of WindClan. The white she-cat touched noses with her, green eyes shining.

"Hiya, Poppyflower! How's things in RiverClan?"

"Not the best. We seem to have enough herbs but the frost is getting colder each day. WindClan doing okay?" she replied.

"Seemingly okay for now. I guess we've just gotta wait and see. Hey, Softwing! If you don't mind me asking, where's Shrewtail?"

The grey medicine cat joined them with a dip of her head.

"I kept him at camp, the journey and temperature wouldn't be good for him right now." she replied, "Told him he could keep an eye on the elders."

Poppyflower nodded. The old tomcat was almost ready to join the elders, though still stubborn enough to stay in his job.

She went to reply but was interrupted by a cry as the ShadowClan medicine cat came racing over a hill. He skidded to a halt in front of them, panting heavily.

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up with a kit and some nettles and had to run here. Sorry." he puffed.

"It's okay, you're not that late." Softwing reassured him with a laugh.

"Actually, before we continue into the Moonstone, I need to ask a favour of you all." Poppyflower said, turning to her fellow medicine cats.

"A young tomkit, small and dark grey with tufty fur and very light blue eyes, has gone missing.I ask you to keep a lookout within your borders for him." she announced.

Softwing and Wavesplash nodded. "Will do. We will let you know if we find him."

Lilymoon padded forwards and touched her nose to hers. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

**Thanks to Writing4life123 for Smallleaf, and everyone else who has submitted. **

**PhoenixRune: Ah, well if your reading this chapter, you may not think he is as evil now (I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, it's just hard to tell when reading) Thanks for your review!**

**Ivystormrandomness: GASP *insert shocked Pikachu face***

**To ,if you are reading, would you like any preferences on kit names, appearances and personalities for Beethorn's kits? Thanks**

**And to , if you are reading, I was doing some planning, and came up with a perfect ship for Archpaw! The only issue is it's with a tom, and you put in your review she's lesbian. Do you mind if I ship them anyway? We could always say she's pan or bi. If you want her to stay lesbian I am completely fine and will just change it. Thanks**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
